


Fragile Hearts

by Castiella



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiella/pseuds/Castiella
Summary: T'Challa lại cận kề cái chết và Shuri mệt mỏi, thật sự mệt mỏi. Nàng thậm chí không biết lần này thuốc của nàng có thể cứu sống anh ấy hay không.





	Fragile Hearts

“Xong rồi!” Shuri giơ hai ống nghiệm đựng chết lỏng màu vàng óng lên cao cho mọi người thấy. Nàng vừa mệt mỏi lại vừa nhẹ nhõm. Bên ngoài bão tuyết đang gào thét, không ai biết tình hình của W’Kabi và Nakia hiện thời ra sao, năm người bọn họ bao gồm ba mẹ con nàng, M’Baku và Okoye đang chen chúc trong một cái hang chật hẹp chờ người của tộc Sông đến cứu viện và anh trai nàng thì thương tích đầy người, trúng độc và (lại) đang hấp hối.

Mẹ nàng vội vã vươn tay về niềm hi vọng duy nhất của đứa con trai, nhưng nàng vội giật tay lại. “Khoan đã! Chúng ta phải thử nghiệm trước. Độc tính của tro Tâm Hình Thảo rất nặng và nếu không cẩn thận thì anh hai… anh hai…” Nàng cắn răng. Dụng cụ nàng có ở đây quá thô sơ. Nàng có đến 95% đảm bảo là thuốc sẽ hiệu quả. Nhưng nếu như lỡ có bề gì… 5% khả năng anh trai nàng chết là quá lớn, nàng không thể mạo hiểm. 

“Để ta thử.” Mẹ nàng cương quyết ra lệnh như dự đoán. Nàng lắc đầu.

“Người thử thuốc buộc phải nhiễm độc trước.” Nếu thất bại, Wakanda sẽ mất cả Đức vua lẫn Thái hậu của mình. Chết tiệt, tại sao trong cái hang này không có đến một con chuột để nàng bắt mà làm thí nghiệm cơ chứ?!

“Công chúa, xin hãy để tôi.” Okoye tha thiết nói. Mỗi lần tính mạng của T’Challa gặp nguy, nữ tướng quân lại bị hành hạ bởi cảm giác vô dụng của bản thân.

“Không thể, quân Sói Vàng sẽ ập lên ngay khi bão tuyết ngưng.” M’Baku nói mà không quay lại nhìn họ, mắt vẫn đăm đăm dán vào cơn lốc tuyết ngoài cửa hang. Gương mặt của y bình thản, nhưng giọng thì nặng nề. Nếu các tộc không cử viện binh kịp thì y và Okoye sẽ phải làm lá chắn và mọi người đều biết điều đó. Không nhìn y cũng biết gương mặt của Okoye đang rúm ró lại và M’Baku biết cô sắp cáo buộc y muốn bỏ mặc đức vua của họ chết. Y quay người lại, toan nhắc nhở đây không phải lúc cáo buộc nhau và mắt y lướt qua nơi vị vua của Wakanda nằm. Và trước khi Okoye kịp bùng nổ cơn giận dữ cô vốn tích tụ trong mấy ngày tuyệt vọng vừa qua, y bật cười.

Cả Okoye và hai vị trong hoàng thất thoáng sững sờ.

“Không không, đừng hiểu lầm, ta không cười ba người… Chỉ là trong khi ba người đang tranh giành hi sinh, chúng ta đã có người thử độc rồi.” Y vừa cười cười vừa hất hàm về phía T’Challa nằm. Cả ba người phụ nữ quay đầu lại và thấy bên cạnh T’Challa vẫn đang cố sức kéo hơi tàn, băng gạc trên tay đã được cởi ra là một Everett môi loang lổ hai màu đỏ tím: Màu đỏ tươi từ máu của một vị vua, và màu tím của một đôi môi trúng độc.

“Để tôi.” Everett Ross, cựu nhân viên CIA kiêm nhân viên Liên Hiệp Quốc kiêm nhân viên duy nhất của Bộ ngoại giao Mỹ được phép lưu trú tại Wakanda, bình thản nói.

“Thực dân ngu ngốc!!!” Shuri hoảng đến muốn phát điên, nhào lại toan bắt mạch. Everett xua tay và ho sù sụ, máu từ cuống họng bật ra hòa với máu của nhà vua loang lổ trên gương mặt tái nhợt đẹp đến ghê rợn. Ông không có sức mạnh của Báo Đen giúp chống đỡ như T’Challa, thế nên dĩ nhiên độc tố cũng chạy nhanh hơn.

“Tôi… người thừa. Thế nên sẽ không sao.” Everett bình thản nhún vai, thậm chí lúc nói  _ người thừa _ còn đưa ngón tay hai bên lên làm dấu ngoặc trích dẫn. Shuri chỉ muốn nhào vào cắn xé ông ta, và cả lũ người trong cung điện luôn đảm bảo Everett nghe được lời phàn nàn bất mãn của mình về việc ông ấy có thể tự do ra vào trong cung điện. 

Nàng chưa kịp phản bác, đã nghe thấy tiếng M’Baku lại vang lên. “Hắn nói đúng đấy.”

“ _ Cái gì _ ?” Giọng Okoye sắc nhọn và có phần điên cuồng. Thế nhưng M’Baku vẫn quay lưng với bọn họ.

“Ta bảo hắn nói đúng. Thế nên nếu muốn cứu Bệ hạ thì nhanh lên đi. Cơn bão tuyết này sợ là kéo dài thêm được nửa tiếng là cùng.”

Shuri mím môi. M’Baku nói đúng. Nàng và mẹ nàng là thành viên hoàng tộc, nếu anh hai chết họ sẽ phải chèo chống đất nước và kế thừa danh hiệu Báo Đen. M’Baku là tộc trưởng còn Okoye là tướng quân. M’Baku, Okoye và nàng đều là những chiến binh giỏi và kẻ địch sẽ sớm bắt kịp họ. Không những thế, nàng là người duy nhất có chút hiểu biết về thuốc men. Còn Everett… ông không nắm giữ chức vụ nào quan trọng, cả tài bắn súng và tài lái máy bay của ông ta đều vô dụng ở nơi này, ông ta thậm chí còn không phải người Wakanda. Thậm chí lần này chẳng phải họ đã lại quên bẵng Everett trong cơn hoảng loạn đó sao? Nakia đã gần như ném Everett vào năm người bọn họ trước khi xua cả đám đi, thế nhưng bằng cách nào đó trong suốt quãng đường Shuri không hề để tâm đến ông ta lấy một lần. Có lẽ vì khác với thường ngày, ông ta lặng lẽ quá. Everett Ross đã chết lặng kể từ lúc nhà vua của Wakanda phát độc và gục ngã ngay trước mắt mình. Có lẽ suy cho cùng lý do bọn họ không hề để ý đến Everett là vì ông ta vốn dĩ không đi theo bọn họ, mà chỉ đuổi theo thân hình của T’Challa nằm trên cáng mà thôi.

Thế nhưng, nàng vẫn không cam tâm.

Không biết là Everett có nghe được công chúa của Wakanda đang nghĩ gì không, thế nhưng ông ta đảo mắt, thở dài và vươn tay ra lần nữa để lấy ống thuốc giải. Móng tay của ông có màu đen và lần này nàng không kháng cự.

“Không sao đâu,” Everett nhoẻn cười, hàm răng đầy máu và các nếp nhăn khắc sâu hơn lên da thịt. Nụ cười của ông ta vừa tuyệt vọng lại vừa chan chứa hi vọng. Không gì có thể  _ khủng khiếp _ hơn nữa. Nếu Shuri còn sức, có lẽ nàng đã gào thét vì trái tim nứt vỡ khiến nàng quá đau đớn.

***

Như mọi khi, thuốc giải hiệu nghiệm và anh trai nàng đã quay lại từ Heliopolis, đánh bại kẻ thù và lần nữa đứng trên đỉnh vinh quang. Khi được chàng ta cảm ơn vì đã hỗ trợ trong bữa tiệc mừng, Everett chỉ nói gì đó như “phải làm” và “không thể để Wakanda rơi vào tay hắn”. Không ai nói cho T’Challa về chuyện thử thuốc trong hang núi. Điều đó là không cần thiết.

Ánh mắt của Everett nhìn anh trai nàng lấp lánh tựa sao trời. M’Baku đứng cách nàng không xa và cũng đang quan sát họ, gương mặt mang một biểu cảm nàng không thể đặt tên.

Chỉ còn hơn một tháng nữa là đến ngày T’Challa kết hôn với Nakia. Nakia xinh đẹp, Nakia dũng mãnh, Nakia cao quý yêu anh trai nàng với một tình cảm chân thành nhất và coi Everett như một chú mèo già mà chị thương mến, luôn tìm cách bảo vệ chăm nom. 

Shuri uống hết ly nước quả và quay lưng lại với cảnh anh trai nàng vỗ vai Everett, bảo rằng sau này có gì cần cứ gọi. Nàng đến bên mẹ và giúp bà đối phó với trưởng lão của các bộ tộc. Dù sao nàng cũng đã là một công chúa đã trưởng thành, chẳng thể cứ vô tư chơi đùa được nữa.

***

_ “Sau cùng thì trên cõi đời này có nhiều thứ mỏng manh quá. Con người thật dễ vỡ, và cõi lòng cùng mộng tưởng cũng chẳng khác chi.”  
_ _ -  _ ****Neil Gaiman, Fragile Things: Short Fictions and Wonders** **

 

 

**HẾT**


End file.
